Movin' On
by Mistress Arsonist
Summary: Songfic to 'Movin' On' by Good Charlotte. Chris has been in the past a while, is a bit depressed and muses on why he is doing this and thinks about the differences between his time and this. First ever piece, please be gentle. Reposted due to confusion.


**Disclaimer: **

I don't own Charmed or the song "Moving On" by Good Charlotte. I'm just borrowing the lyrics as well as a very handsome young witchlighter named Chris for this fic, they should be fine by the time I'm done. And just so you know, I am an unemployed 16 year old Sixth Form student, I get no money from doing this sniffle so you won't get much by taking me to court.

**Authors note: **This is my very first fanfic, so if it's terrible I do apologize, I'm rather new at the whole writing thing, till now I've just been reading.

This is an idea that came to me a while ago, the lyrics just screamed "CHRISTOPHER" at me and are in _italic _and centered. This is in Chris' PoV reflecting on the future and the past as he's found it. Ok I think that's it, on with the fic.

**"Moving On"**

_When I think about my life  
I wonder if I will survive  
To live to see 25 or will I just fall?_

In the world I come from, you need to learn how the world works and adapt to it, fast. Otherwise you'll just crash and burn with the rest of this city. No matter what you think you know if you don't make the right moves at the right time, and think quickly when the clock is ticking, you just won't last. I don't know many people that much older than myself except for the adults I knew as a child who either didn't have any powers so weren't saw as a threat by The Twice Blessed Source, or the ones who did have powers, but were too blind to see what Wyatt was becoming.

_Like all my friends, they just keep dying.  
People round me, always crying.  
In this place that I like to call my home._

I'm surrounded by people, or at least they used to be people, now their just pieces of meat that seem to keep breathing, and if their not that then their just the remains of a person, their body, the shell, no soul to speak of.

There is so much pain and grief in this city it that it'll smother you if you're not careful. Everything you are will be drowned in a sea of despair and misery if you don't watch out.

_Not everybody knows that everybody goes to a better place  
Not everybody knows that everybody could be living their last days  
But the hard times will come, and we'll keep moving on. _

In this place, everybody lives in fear. Fear for their lives, fear for their families, and most of all fear of the Twice Blessed Source. Demons attack an a daily basis, there isn't a moment in time that there isn't a witch being killed, captured, or, deep down in the dungeons of His stronghold, tortured, sometimes not even for information, just for being what they are, magical. They don't even have to be powerful, just magical.

For the rest of us, we can only stay under cover and try not to be found for fear of the same thing happening to us. I'll bet you think that sounds cruel, not trying to get our people out, but we can't risk too many of us getting captured; we can't let too much information leak out.

_We're moving on.  
Keep moving on  
Life.  
Hope.  
Truth.  
Trust.  
Faith.  
Pride.  
Love.  
Lust. _

You would have thought that living in a place like this, everyone would turn into cold and detached shells. Well you wouldn't be too far from the truth, while we're out there trying not to get killed or on some kind of mission, we need to bury our emotions and everything that makes us human to not be found out, but when we get back home, back to the base, we turn into completely different people.

It's a beautiful feeling, when you get back to base, still able to walk, it's not that much, I know, but it's a small victory none the less. We get to be human beings on the base, can call each other friends, family, or in some cases, lovers. I miss the base, it's the closest thing to a home I've had in so many years, even better than being here in the past.

Okay, I'll admit that the food is better the air isn't as hard to breath and the general atmosphere is much more up-beat, but at least back home I had a few friends and a woman that I loved more than anyone I've ever met. But now Bianca's dead, killed by my older brother, who happens to want my guts for garters, by the way, and I'm stuck here surrounded by people that don't trust or flat out hate me. All in all, the negatives of this mission far outweigh any possible positives.

_On without the things we've lost but things we've gained we'll take with us.  
And all I've got are these two hands to make myself a better man  
I wonder if I'll ever see the end of this  
With all this rain it just keeps falling  
On my head and now I'm calling  
Out to someone else to help me make it through _

If you ever hear me say that I can handle all this perfectly well, then that would be one of the biggest lies I'd have ever told. Sometimes it just feels like I'm drowning, or falling into some kind of black abyss with an immeasurable amount of pressure crushing in on me from all sides. I sometimes had similar feelings back home, but there I had Bianca to cool me down and get me through it.

But now she's gone and I'm all alone, in a world I don't understand, and can't possibly fully adapt to. Or at least I can't let myself, there are some habits that I'll never be able to break, and other's that, for the time being, I can't afford to break. The bottom line is that I need help, but the only people who may be capable of offering it are either dead or not even born yet depending on how you look at it, or they just don't care right now.

_Not everybody knows that everybody goes to a better place  
Not everybody knows that everybody could be living their last days  
But the hard times will come, and we'll keep moving on.  
We're moving on.  
Keep moving on  
Life.  
Hope.  
Truth.  
Trust.  
Faith.  
Pride.  
Love.  
Lust.  
Pain.  
Hate.  
Lies.  
Guilt.  
Laugh.  
Cry.  
Live.  
Die. _

I guess after having lost almost everything, humans are able to notice things that ordinarily, would have been overlooked. Like the true value of family, friends, allies and life. It's kind of weird that the only person who I can relate to about all this war stuff and how the nightmares, constant streams of blood, and the overall affect it has on a human being is the one person who hates me above all others.

Surely one would think that someone who's fought in and was there during one of the most horrific events in history was going down, would be able to understand where I'm coming from, I mean it's not like I haven't told them anything, just not specifics that would get me blown up.

I really did not expect Leo to be like this, when I was younger he was an asshole don't get me wrong, but that was only to me really, to everyone else he was a great father, husband, uncle and brother-in-law, you name it. Therefore, with that in mind I figured it might be easier to get along with him, considering we have something terrifyingly similar in common. I guess Elders are far more inhuman than I remembered, in fact there much worse, they all died a long time ago so I never had the displeasure of dealing with them before now, lucky me.

_Some friends become enemies some friends become your family  
Make the best with what you're given  
This ain't dying this is livin _

For such an apocalyptic atmosphere, the future can sometimes make you feel surprisingly at ease and human. I know that probably sounds ridiculous to some people, it would definitely make the sisters' eyebrows get lost behind the hairline, but it's true. I guess it's 'coz we have to live in such close proximity to each other, that we have to become slightly more human toward each other, it's pretty cool really, it makes you a hell of a lot more alive than I've ever felt here. Except of course when I'm fighting for my life in the underworld. But that would get anybody's pulse racing, wouldn't it?

_Said were movin on and we've got nothin to prove  
To anyone  
Cause we'll get through  
Were movin on and on and on and on and on and on and on...  
Keep movin on  
Life.  
Hope.  
Truth.  
Trust.  
Faith.  
Pride.  
Love.  
Lust.  
Pain.  
Hate.  
Lies.  
Guilt.  
Laugh.  
Cry.  
Live.  
Die. _

Well I'll probably die here, but at least when I go I'll have an understanding of what's truly important, where most of the people I'm currently surrounded by have absolutely no clue.

There's a thing they never normally do, when looking for someone to save the world, the Powers That Be should make sure that the person they send won't miss what's already here, and actually wants the world to be saved and doesn't have all that much to miss, that was probably their biggest screw up. Marginally worse than letting the Twice Blessed Witch become The Source in the first place.

_Some friends become enemies some friends become your family  
Make the best with what you're given  
This ain't dying! this is livin!_

**The End. **

Reviews are welcomed and appreciated.


End file.
